<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Song to Sing by AndresHeeks</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28090191">A Song to Sing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndresHeeks/pseuds/AndresHeeks'>AndresHeeks</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:54:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>614</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28090191</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndresHeeks/pseuds/AndresHeeks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A songfic, from the A love song/A non love song by dodie and Paint</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Memory</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Listen to the song "a non love song from nashville" by dodie<br/><a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EnPFw--feso">here</a></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sun's setting, colors blend and fade, mashing together to form its unparalleled masterpiece. A girl is holding a uke, all alone in the park. Swinging ever so softly, tears begins to fall on the side of her face. She starts to strum. A melody fit for the sunset</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Back, back</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>It's time to go back to you know where</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>But was it fun</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>In the sun where you were</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hands large and rough, yet comfortable fits perfectly intertwined with hers. The sun rising up on the horizon as they both leaned closer snuggling up to battle the cold.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Stop, no</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>No, you're not allowed to think that</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Unwire the good</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Don't imagine what could have been</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>What a nice little holiday</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Just a memory, now</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The leaves left satisfying crunch as they stepped on them on the way home. His sweet whispers of assurance come with the warmth of his breath as he told how much she means to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>You fool</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>How dare you trust fate! She's not that kind</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You stepped off the edge</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>But you didn't check where you'd fall</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>And now look at what you've done</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Just a memory, now</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Incomprehensible shouts are thrown on and about. One voice raises its volume the other answers louder. Her fists pound on his chest. Tears flow from his eyes pleading. She grabs what's nearest to her, a picture frame. It sails through the air. Time seem to slow down, the frame showcasing a picture of them together on the swing, a reminder of the moment where time stopped and everything was just bliss. The frame misses its mark, breaking nonetheless. He sees the photo, grabs it and walks out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Shut it down</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Get it into your brain</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>This will all just end in flames</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Where's that self-control that you preach?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>And now look at what we've done</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Just a memory, now~</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Alone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>listen to Paint's A Love Song from Paris <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8B80XV7Ndt8">here</a></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Darkness embraces the room, cold and unforgiving. A potted plant next to a pair of tickets withering from the lack of sunshine. A faucet leaking rhythmically, pooling unto the sink. Cut cheese, left on the table along with some crumbs. A soft music is heard.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>At least I avoided cliche</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Holding nobody's hand along the Champs-Élysées</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Taking my time</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Breaking bread, sipping wine</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Meant for two</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Grip tightening on the bottle in his hand. Tears have long gone dried on his face. Sitting on a softly cushioned sofa, he sings along.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>It's a beautiful city for saps</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>But turn out the lights, we're too clever for that</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>And I know, I know we're not in love</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>But we'd fool this old town</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>With the view of us, thoughts from the tourist</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Alone</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It's not entirely his fault, or at least that's what his friends try to convince him. It was one time. Just one. He wasn't himself when it happened. He didn't even feel that spark like how he did with her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>We could fall for the streets of Paris</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>But the Eiffel's a joke and the punchline is me</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>And you know, you know it's not funny</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>But we'd laugh till it was</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Just the two of us, thoughts from the tourist</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Alone</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He twiddled with a ring fused beautifully encasing a diamond. He could still see her smile, smile that brought sunshine to shame. Faded. His fault. His mess. His outcome. A photo reframed, sits across him. A photo of them together on the swing, a reminder of the moment where time stopped and everything was just bliss.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>And I know, I know that we tried</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>To survive on a lie we couldn't endure</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>So what's just one more</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Thought from the tourist, imagining the two of us</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Alone?~</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And that is basically the close.<br/>I just wanted to write about the songs when I heard it</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>djkasljdlas idk this was just an idea and an old work I never meant to publish.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>